School of Rock Reunion
by graceful letdown
Summary: The gang gets back together after three years apart. The party's going great until something major happens! Read to find out..


Chapter 1 : The Reunion

Summer Hathaway- Mooneyham walked down the empty hallway of her apartment building. She was just about to put the key in the lock when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Back off bud. I sware I have pepper spray in my hand right now!"

Zack Mooneyham just laughed. Summer turned around and proceeded to hit her husband playfully about 50 times.

"Zack, seriously. I was about to spray you. You wouldn't have been able to see me for like, a month."

She turned the lock and strolled inside the big penthouse apartment she and Zack had been able to buy with their band money when they got married.

"Zack, can you believe in 2 months we'll have a new edition to our family?"

Summer turned towards her husband who already knew what was about to happen. It had happened about every day since they found out about the pregnancy. She ran into his arms and started to cry.

"Honey, please don't do this again. If you cry every day when your pregnant, think of what it'll be like when you actually have the baby?"

As the couple broke apart, the phone rang.

Zack answered.

"Hello? Ah..Freddy! What's happening? How's Katie and Mira? Awesome. Hold on, let me give Summer the phone. Go ahead and put Katie on.

Summer looked slightly embarrassed as she realized she was jumping up and down with her hand out waiting to be handed the phone.

"Katie! How's it going? Is Mira okay? Sure, that'd be awesome. When? We'll be ready and waiting. BYE!"

Summer hung up the phone and screamed, "Katie and Freddy are having the whole band come back to their house for a little reunion. It's next week and we _have_ to go."

Zack nodded his head in equal excitement as the two lovebirds prepared for an awesome reunion.

Chapter 2: Preparation

Freddy Jones picked up toys around his New York apartment. Katie had just gotten a job at the bank and since Freddy was involved in another band, he was a stay at home dad. His and Katie's little girl waddled into the room and cried for her daddy. "Daddy." She put out her arms to be held and almost immediately Freddy was there holding her up in the air. "Oh, my Mira. You're the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I've never seen such a pretty baby."

Just then Katie Jones walked into the apartment and Freddy put Mira down. "And, I've never seen such a pretty lady either." Katie put down her briefcase and ran to kiss her husband.

"Sometimes I just hate work. I don't know how people can do this all day."

After they had had Mira, Katie couldn't continue playing bass in her new band. So, her father who was a banker, gave her a job at his New York branch.

"Don't worry, sweetheart", Freddy added, "as soon as Mira is old enough we'll rock out again. I can't believe that child has such cool parents.

Katie laughed and smacked him on the head. "We have to get ready for the party tomorrow night. There's a bunch of stuff to do and we haven't even cleaned up the apartment. I can see that you've started."

"See", he added, "I told you I would start."

As Katie rushed to pick up Mira, Freddy remembered how he and Katie had actually gotten together.

"_This band is awesome. I can't believe you got us tickets to go see U2. They're like the coolest band on the planet." Katie Brown jumped to the music as Freddy, Zack, and Summer looked on. _

_Summer and Zack had already started dating and they were going pretty strong. Freddy had been trying to get Katie to notice him for sometime, but wasn't having much luck. Little did he know, Katie was going through the same problem._

"_Hey Sum, do you want to go get some WATER with me?" Katie insinuated they she wanted to talk alone, so Summer went along._

"_Sum, I just don't know how to get him interested. I mean, I think we have this connection. But I'm not really sure."_

_All the way on the other side of the venue, Freddy was talking to Zack about the same thing._

"_Dude, I just don't know how to get her interested. I think, I mean, I know we have this connection. I think she feels it too, but I'm not really sure."_

"_Katie, just go for it. I'm telling you, right out at this awesome concert, just kiss him. I guarantee that'll definitely get things started."_

"_Freddy, man, just go for it. I mean, I'm trying to tell you. Kiss her, this concert is awesome and it'll definitely get things started."_

_Freddy hushed his friend as he saw Katie and Summer walking back to where they were listening. When they were finally right beside each other, Katie and Freddy both looked at Summer and Zack and then turned to each other. They'd been together ever since._

"Aww..Freddy. Mira just did the cutest thing, and you totally missed it." Freddy and Katie had just 1 year ago had their first child and were excited that their best friends were about to have theirs. It was about time.

Summer and Zack had been married for 3 years. They had decided to put off having a child because of their work. Then, when "the band" had ended, they decided to start a family.

The band ended when Katie and Freddy got married. They (the whole band), decided that it would be better to take a break for a while, then see what happens a long the road.

See, when Katie, Zack, Freddy, and Summer were in the 5th grade they, along with their substitute teacher, Dewey Finn, a.k.a Mr. S, started a rock band called the School of Rock. The fans set in almost immediately and the band was on their way. They had already won 3 Grammy's, 2 AMA's, and had even had a movie made about their journey to the top.

Now, the band had been apart for 2 ½ years and finally they were coming back for a sort of "catching up."

Chapter 3: The Party

It was the night of the party and Katie and Freddy were busy setting up.

"No, Freddy honey, the popcorn bowl goes on the coffee table. Not on the kitchen counter. We want everyone to see the food almost immediately."

"Gracious," Freddy added, "I'd forgotten how anal you were about parties. I still vividly remember our baby shower. Now that was a show."

"Well, I'm just trying to make everything perfect." Katie put down the cups and started towards Mira when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh, they're here. Here, take Mira and look like you aren't too desperate for their arrival. Go." Freddy did as he was told and took his place by the door.

Katie opened the door and found Zack and Summer standing with smiles on their faces. "Welcome back!" Katie exclaimed as the beaming couple walked through the door.

"Nice to be here, Katie. Thanks for putting together this little shindig. It's gonna be awesome." Zack made his way towards his best friend and his favorite godchild and allowed Summer and Katie to catch up.

"It's not like they haven't seen each other in the last couple of days. I mean, we live 2 blocks from you." Freddy and Zack had a laugh as the two ladies gabbed on and on.

Suddenly, an older man walked through the door accompanied by an older woman who seemed a little nervous.

"Never fear, my children, Dewey is here." Dewey Finn and his wife, Rosalie had just arrived and were making their rounds to the current guests.

Soon, everyone started to arrive. Tomika arrived with her husband, Terrance, and her child, Gracie. Then, Marta and Marco arrived with their twin boys, Jade and Jude.

Everyone was chatting away until the doorbell rang when a silence would befall the room until the band member walked through the door with their families.

Eleni arrived with her husband Michael and Michelle arrived with Gordon. Leonard and his wife, Janie, arrived along with Billy and his adopted daughter, Marilyn. Alicia then arrived with, John, her husband, and Jack, her newborn son.

Last to arrive was Lawrence with his wife, Tawny, and their son and daughter. Frankie was after the keyboardist with Jackie, his girlfriend.

The whole gang was there and everyone was chatty and happy that they were finally together again.

Chapter 4 : An Emergency

The party was great. Everyone was talking, laughing, and sharing about what they had done in the last three years. Eleni had just gotten married and was enjoying being a newlywed. Everyone gushed about their kids, their husbands and wives, and their jobs. Most of the people had continued playing as substitutes for bands or helping out with other projects.

Suddenly everyone fell silent as a sharp cry of pain arose from Summer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..Zack. I think I'm going into labor. It hurts so bad. I don't know what to DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zack seemed glued to the floor. He had been excited about the new baby but was clueless about what to do. Finally, Freddy pushed him towards his wife who was screaming like crazy. Zack started handing out orders.

"Freddy, Katie, go run to our apartment, get the bag we packed for her hospital stay and call her mother and my parents. The numbers are on the refrigerator. Meet us at the hospital. Who here brought a fast car?"

Marco and Marta raised their hands. Marco spoke up. "We brought our Porsche. That should be fast enough. Take it. If it'll work."

Zack took his wife who looked like she was in terrible pain and led her to the car. They drove away as fast as possible as everyone else rode in Dewey's van to the hospital. Alicia and her husband took Mira and drove behind the old van.

On the way there the gang talked. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be an uncle." Dewey was beaming. He was called "Uncle Dewey by everyone's children and couldn't be more happier.

Most of the moms in the band talked about their labor stories and how it went for them. Though everyone talked happily and were excited about the birth, they were all sincerely worried about their friend.

Chapter 5: The Hospital and a New Baby

Summer Hathaway-Mooneyham was in the emergency room. Her baby, since it was born 1 month early had to be delivered by C-Section.

The hospital was filled with anticipation. More than 20 people were in the waiting room. The band, parents, grandparents, children, EVERYONE!

Then Zack came out of the double doors that led to the emergency room to deliver the news that they had a new child.

Jude Adams Mooneyham was a healthy 5 lb. 3 oz child with bunches of spirit. Zack told his friends that immediately after Jude was born, he smiled at his new daddy. They say babies that age don't know how to smile. But Jude knew.

Zack also told the gang that the new mom was doing fine as well. She was resting in the room the hospital put her in after the C-section. Being born a month early didn't hurt Jude's health at all.

Freddy of all people was the most touched by the birth of his new godson. "I can't believe you named him after me, Zack. I mean, Adams is my middle name, too."

Zack just smiled. "I know, that's why we did it. You and Katie have gotten Summer and me through a lot, and we wanted to thank you for being so kind to us and understanding."

Freddy beamed, Katie cried and the whole gang started to laugh again. Everyone was back, and it seemed it would be forever until they broke up again.


End file.
